Misconception
by XxlKairalxX
Summary: Since Rose's sacrifice , Pearl has been in a stage of denial. She wanted forgive and move forward as the memories continue to sustain; But she couldn't stop holding a grudge against him.. "I dont own any characters from SU, all belong to Rebecca Sugar"
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my attempt to do a relationship between Greg and Pearl. I hope you guys like it! This was set back when Rose had just 'died'.

Summary: Since Rose's sacrafice , Pearl has been in a stage of regret. it has been hard the gem to forgive and move forward, but the memories were still there. Pearl tried to sustain the past but she couldn't stop holding a grudge against him.

* * *

Five months.' Pearl thought to herself as she sat on the beach. She had counted the very moment and time when Rose had given up her physical form for the offspring: Steven. When she was first informed, it sounded impossible. But time caused a drastic turn, causing Pearl to come back from her disbelief. She couldn't get over it. She was Rose's Pearl: her knight and savior. But she couldn't save her, and Rose made that clear.

Rose was gone now. Pearl wiped her tears as reality came back to her. She looked down ahead at the ocean.

'She's gone.' Pearl continued to repeat this in her head. She frowned as she put her head back down. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. The darkness has taken over her body. It felt painful and heavy. She couldn't bare it.

"She's gone!" Pearl cried out. She closed her eyes, reflecting over the five thousand years they have been together. It only felt like a short amount of time has passed. The times they protected one another. When they fused, it was their ultimate way of showing affection.

"She's gone... Because of him." Pearl growled the last word. Greg Universe.  
To this day, she still had no idea what gave Rose the fascination towards a human, especially a human like him. He was weak and fragile, he wasn't a gem, and on top of that, he couldn't even fuse with her. But somehow, he won her over. That same night when he attempted fusion with her, they continued to dance.

That scene tore Pearl in half, realizing what Garnet meant after that night. They have gotten closer over the years.

"I was only yours Rose..." Pearl muttered to herself. She was her Pearl. The one who protected her for over five thousand years, and the one who loved and worshipped her every step. And here she was, alone without her.  
Pearl looked up at the full moon. During nights like this, her and Rose would be alone to talk their past years. Pearl began to tear up again, which reflected from the full moon.

"I... just don't know how to deal with... this kind of pain. The feeling of loss and the need for comfort. only from you Rose." Pearl said to herself, while staring at the moon.

Pearl glanced at the sky, which viewed her home planet, Gem Homeworld. Five thousand years into the war and this was all that was left. She thought of Rose once more. The battles they fought were unwinnable.

But they prevailed and fought for what they believed was right. Pearl stood by Rose's side to the end. She smiled slightly, thinking of the positive memories. However, her memories continued to haunt her from when Rose had died, to now.

She stood up from her spot, wiped her tears once more, and begin to slowly walk. Every step felt very fragile. The waves began to move slightly in the ocean. Pearl could hear its pattern. It felt tranquil.

'Maybe a walk around the beach would help...somehow.' she continued to walk, sinking her feet in the sand every step. All the while, the others were doing their own little thing.

Amethyst was at Vidalia's house while Garnet wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Pearl felt alone as she walked down the side of the beach. She felt a slight cold breeze in the air. She glanced at the ocean again. The waves were subtle and calm. Rose's death has been a crisis for the gems. They've since been in denial and had a grudge against the one responsible, Greg.

Pearl and Amethyst chose not to talk to him while Garnet stayed in touch, specifically for Steven. Pearl hasn't seen Steven from the first week he was born. His gem was the same as Rose. He was a half-breed; being half gem and half human. After five millennia, this was very new to Pearl: Human reproduction. She had never thought it was possible for gems to reproduce.

'But why Greg?' she thought for the thousandth time. Pearl continued to ask this for the past few years since she noticed them becoming closer. The gem tried her hardest to be around Rose at all times; but with Greg around, it has been difficult for her. Pearl couldn't deal with the sight of them. She felt betrayed every time Rose went back to him.

He was charming to her. She would smile and laugh every time they talked, and the way they looked at each other made Pearl's body feel weak at the thought. Rose had never looked at her the way she looked at him. He kissed her, and touched every part of her body. Pearl closed her eyes with her arms across. She sighed before whispering,

"Maybe that was why he was her favorite." Soon, Pearl bumped into someone in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, I'm very sorry sir-" Pearl paused herself and looked at the slightly taller man in front of her. It was Greg.


	2. Emotional Break

Here is chpt 2! (I was already three chapters ahead) Also, I know that Rose isn't dead but I really wanted to make this scene intense. ANYWAYS I hope you guys like it

"I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SU, ALL BELONG TO REBECCA SUGAR"

* * *

Every sound in the world was left silent. Pearl couldn't finish her sentence as she stared in full shock. The gem felt her chest becoming tight and impulsive. It was an overwhelming, fluttering pain as her body began to quiver. Pearl's body felt heavy, as she could not move from her spot. Her mind began to swirl around . "I-it's you…" Pearl breathed out as if it was her very last breath. 'Greg Universe.' The very name made her feel numb. He was the last human she wanted to see. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bare to say more.

"Oh hey Pearl.." Greg said nervously, smiling slightly. Pearl didn't respond as she continued to stare. She couldn't even let a single word out.

" Uhh s-sorry about that.. I-I didn't see you there.." Greg continued to explain. He stared at Pearl, who still didn't respond to his comments. She continued to look at the man, as if it had been their first encounter. Pearl felt frozen. She couldn't move from her spot.

Greg gulped and felt anxiety from the awkward conversation between him and.. _her_. "I… I was walking Steven around the beach before we headed back.." Greg continued to explain. Pearl's eyes dropped down and witnessed what appeared to be a small stroller with an infant inside, whom appeared to be Steven. The infant was sound asleep, peacefully. Pearl stared at him for a good minute, noticing slight changes from the last time she had seen Steven.

He was bigger than before and his hair was growing into a curly afro. He appeared to have a undergarments on with a blanket over his body. Pearl couldn't help but realise how much time has went by. Then she looked down and noticed something that caught her eye. There was something glowing on Steven's abdominal. It has a slight shade of pink.

Pearl's eyes widened. Realizing where she was, Pearl frowned at Greg. He became tense from the very stare. 'Here we go..' he thought to himself. Greg began to rub the back of his head while looking at the ground. He knew talking at a time like this wouldn't be the best idea. But he had no choice. He couldn't just pretend she wasn't there. Greg look at the gem once more noticed the change of her tone. He could see her eyes filled with frustration and it made Greg's heart skip a beat.

"Pearl..? A-are you o...kay?" Greg suddenly asked, as his face began to make a thin line of sweat. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Do I look okay to you?" she finally answered him, crossing her arms. Greg began to sweat more frequently at the response. It has been five months since they last encountered. Pearl was the last gem he wanted to see. Although he knew she wouldn't harm him physically, Greg knew what he was stepping into. Over the years, the two would bicker out of jealousy and hatred, which has been part of their natural repertoire. This was all because of their love for Rose. And since she was gone, he knew this would not end well.

He noticed there was sorrow coming from her body language. Her eyes were teary while having a slight crows feet growing. It looked as if she had been crying all day. This was the first Greg had seen her in such an unstable form. 'Who knows.. she might've been crying for months..'. This wasn't a good start for Greg and Pearl. He knew this would end badly.

"W-well no.." He responded, getting out of his thoughts. Greg sighed and looked down. 'Maybe I should apologize to her. This could be a good chance for us to talk..' It sounded crazy, but Greg had thought about this for quite some time. They never had a chance to actually talk about anything; He felt if he made amends with Pearl, they could look over the past.

After a few seconds went by, Greg could hear footsteps and looked up. He noticed Pearl was already walking away.

"Wait, Pearl!" Greg said aloud. She ignored him and continued walking. She could hear him following her. She couldn't even look at him. He remained the same from the last time she had seen him. He still had his long hair, and grew a full beard. Suddenly, tears began to flood her face as images began to enter in her head. She couldn't help but think of Greg and Rose together. It was torture for her. She had to be there every time as she was Rose's protector. She had to endure the very moments _he_ would make her smile. Pearl wanted to walk away, but she couldn't forget her objective; And he was always in the way. Pearl felt as if her body was being pierced as she continued to drag herself away.

"Pearl, please hear me out." Greg finally said. Pearl soon got out of her thoughts and stopped where she was. He was _still_ following her. She sighed and wiped her remaining tears from her face. She turned around to face him. Greg noticed she was still glaring at him and her face was flushed.

Greg gulped again.

"Look, this may be the worst time to..talk.. But I just want to apologize for what happened with...Rose." Greg said her name quietly as he stared at Pearl. He knew bringing up Rose was a touchy subject for the gems. "You sure did that quite well.." she mumbled, loud enough for Greg to hear. He looked at Pearl with a confused face, and didn't understand what she meant. Before Greg could respond, Pearl continued.

"This wouldn't have happened if we never came here. If she never met..you..!" the gem said angrily. Greg frowned at her second comment.

"Pearl-" Greg said before being interrupted again. "You did this! You're the reason she's...dead!" Pearl finally said loudly.

Soon, they both heard crying from the infant in the stroller. Steven had woken up Pearl had realised she was yelling. "Oh stars.." she whispered, covering her mouth, after realising what she just said. She almost began to tear up from the thought. It was her emotions that got the best of her on times like this. Pearl knew of her weakness but couldn't overpower the agony she was put in. The forgotten memories played in her mind like a repetitive story.

Greg didn't respond and attended to Steven. He took him out of his stroller, carrying him in his arms. As Greg held Steven, the infant began to calm down. Pearl watched as the man held Steven, with worry in her face.

"You really think you're the only one who's hurting?" he suddenly asked Pearl. She was shocked from the question and his change of tone. After a moment, Pearl responded,

"Well..I know I'm not the only one. I mean Amethyst and Garnet-." Before Pearl could finish, Greg interrupted.

"Have you ever considered how I felt throughout this whole thing?" Pearl paused at the question. Steven began to moan out again, and Greg calmed him down once more. He sighed before putting Steven back in his stroller.

Greg had his back turned from Pearl, who was still astounded from his change of tone and seriousness. His hair began to flow in the pattern of the wind.

"So many years of us being together, made me believe we would be a normal family." Greg stated. Pearl looked at the back of Greg's head and glared. She wanted to say something until Greg continued with his statement. "But reality soon hit me after finding out about this...I didn't know how I could take it…" he said aloud. "I-I just tried to ignore it..I pretended I wasn't affected for her..I just wanted to believe everything was going to be okay." Greg shook his head as he felt the memories coming back to him. It felt like a film going in his head from the time he had met Rose to now.

Before long, he turned around, shocking Pearl to see his face was flustered and eyes were watery. She had never seen him in this state.

Here Greg was, spilling out his true feelings to her, andPearl had never seemed to consider his feelings. She knew he was devastated from the after effect; But she was selfish and only thought of herself instead of anyone else. The gem began to feel guilty of what she had said to him, realizing she wasn't the only one hurting. He was broken and she could see that in his eyes. Pearl

Greg stared at Pearl before looking down at the sand. He continued to speak, "I never wanted her to...go. I wanted her to be here as much as you Pearl. Those times I spent with her felt wonderful…" he said, while tears fell down his face. "Since she left… I felt her presence from Steven." Greg looked at Steven, who was now sound asleep. "It might sound crazy, but he keeps me going. I want to keep going for him..and for Rose."

Pearl looked down. She felt shameful of her behavior. She continued to hold herself, thinking of all that had been said tonight. She thought of Rose again. Rose was fond of Greg. He was a mess, but he was able to keep her happy. Pearl knew she couldn't question Rose's decisions. All the years they have fought, she was the one who wanted to keep Earth from Homeworld. And Pearl followed her every step, just for Rose.

She saw something in the planet Pearl couldn't during the time. All the battles they have fought was for Earth. They became rebels. Now, it was her home. Thousands of years have passed and overtime Pearl saw drastic changes on the planet. The transformation of Earth has made Pearl realise what Rose meant.

The gem looked at Steven. He was peaceful as he slept. Then she widened her eyes slightly, noticing his gem glowing once more. 'Rose.' Pearl pressed her hand on her chest. Steven carried her gem, and now Rose was part of Steven. Although she wasn't here physically, Pearl could feel her in Steven's gem.

"Pearl." Pearl looked at Greg, who was looking back at her. She frowned and looked down. Greg sighed. "I..I just want us to move on from this rivery mess.." Greg said. Pearl continued to stare at the ground. She knew Greg was right. The whole situation was ceaseless and it began to get old. She had to be mature in this situation. Rose would've wanted that. "We need to do it for Rose..and Steven." Greg said, at last. Pearl expression was calm as she stare at the man.

"If you want more time to think about it, I understand." Greg frowned he began to walk along with the stroller.

The gem watched as Greg walked the opposite direction from her. Every step made Pearl's body tremble. She could feel Greg's infuriation as he walked off. She would feel bad if she ignored him and left after this very night. It wouldn't be right. She knew it wouldn't, but Pearl couldn't say it out loud. She bit lip hard.

Greg knew it wasn't a good idea to try to talk to her. It would take years to fix what he did. He knew Pearl saw him as an inferior, and for him to take what was once hers, it would make their relationship awkward. He felt a tear coming down. 'This will never work.' The man continued to walk towards the city.

"Fine.." She finally responded.

Greg stopped in his tracks and looked at Pearl, who was looking at the other direction. Greg tried to hide his smile and sighed the relieve. The night has been stirred up for both of them.

"Well if you want, you can walk with us. Steven and I were heading back anyway. We can talk if you want.." Greg offered. Pearl looked at the human. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She felt like she needed more time before she talked to him if she did return to the temple, Garnet and Amethyst would refuse to talk to her about this situation and remain in their rooms. After this whole night, she felt as if she got to know Greg a little bit more as he did with her. Pearl nodded and walked towards Greg, who was now smiling at her. She looked at the ocean and noticed the waves moving once more.

Pearl was now walking besides Greg. She looked down and noticed him pushing Steven's stroller along the sand. Pearl couldn't believe she agreed to this. She looked over at Greg, who was looking ahead of him. 'At least, I'll have someone to talk to.' Pearl thought to herself as the two walked towards Beach City.


End file.
